Brilliant Teenage Witch in Alegasia
by dragonwolfstar2
Summary: Hermione gets sent to the Eragon universe. By a potions accident, and meets the people there. She will find way back to Hogwarts at the end of second year. Will Harry and Ron uncover a secret of Dumbledore's? Will be rated M later in story. Also characters will be OOC, Don't like don't read. PS. No readers under the age of 14. I don't want to get in trouble. Thank U R
1. Chapter 1

Brilliant Teenage Witch in Alegasia

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Harry Potter, They belong to their respective creators. Will update slowly, because I'm in college. This story will never be abandoned don't worry. This story will take place in Hermione's second year through seventh year. OOC Durza, OOC Galbatorix, **

The Golden Trio hoped they wouldn't get caught making polyjuice potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione was talking nonstop as usual, about each ingredient and its properties. Ron was gagging at each ingredient that was mentioned. Harry was daydreaming about Malfoy getting caught as the heir of Slytherin.

Ron suddenly yelped and Hermione yelled "OH NO, RON! YOU DROPPED THE GILLYWEED IN THE TOILET, YOU KLUTZ" "Sorry said Ron, "Do you think it will mess up the potion. "I don't know", said Hermione. "We will have to see when we drink the potion" "Guys stop arguing I hear someone coming, Get under the cloak quick" So they dashed under the cloak and were very quiet. Filch came around the corner muttering, "Students out of bed." "I thought I heard students out of bed", But I don't see any students." Harry, Ron, And Hermione heard him shuffling away. They breathed a sigh of relief and crept out of the bathroom and went to Gryffindor Tower. There they each went to their separate dorms and fell into bed.

Page Break

A month later, in between classes, and in the middle of the night. Ron, Hermione and Harry were putting the finishing touches on the Polyjuice potion. After dinner, They added the hairs of who, They were turning into and drank the potion. Suddenly Hermione started glowing, and then vanished. "HERMIONE", yelled Harry and Ron. But it was too late she had disappeared. Harry turned to Ron and said" We have to get Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore" "We are so dead, Mate" "They will kill us."said Ron.

Page Break

Meanwhile Hermione woke up in a nice bed, with an awful headache. She sat up and looked around wondering where She was. Suddenly She heard a noise and grabbed her wand and shot the first spell that came to mind "Incarcerous." The man who had been in a chair in the corner writing something, fell to the ground. He struggled, Then stopped and looked up at her. She could see He had shocking red hair, Maroon eyes and deadly white skin. He spoke in a hypnotic voice "Ah good you are awake, Would you mind releasing me now." "Sorry." said Hermione, and She did. Then the man said " If you don't mind me asking. What manner of creature are you?" "You look human, But have cat ears and a tail. Hermione screamed "WHAT!" Then grabbed a mirror, She screamed again at her reflection. She looked the same except she had two marmalade colored ears, with faint black stripes on them poking out the top of her curly brown hair. She also felt something wriggle beneath her butt. She grabbed it, and saw it was a tail, that was the same color as her ears. She also had faint orange fur with black stripes on her arms and legs. Her fingers were tipped with retracable cat's claws where her fingernails used to be. Hermione said " Oh No!" "That stupid potion!" Then she looked at the strange man and said. "I am not a cat, I am a witch I was brewing a potion and it must have sent me here by mistake."

"My friends will be so worried, Where exactly is here and how will I get back?" Asked Hermione. "My rooms, at King Galbatorix's castle in Alegasia, a land of dragons, elves, dwarves, and magic. "I will make a potion to take you back to the Wizarding World." Said the strange man. "You know about the Wizarding World?" Gasped Hermione. "Of course." said the man, "I travel there all the time." "Since you will be here a while, May I have your name my pretty young witch?" " Hermione" said Hermione blushing at the compliment, Her cat ears and tail twitching.  
"And you may call me Durza", The man said. "Ok Durza", said Hermione. "Come, You must wash up and change. So you can meet King Galbatorix, and Queen Arya." "You gave us quite a scare, When you appeared in a flash of light in the throne room." said Durza. I will come get you in an hour, Miss Hermione."

With that Durza left her to get ready. Hermione went to the bathroom and showered. Then picked up her wand. Then transfigured what She was wearing, to a medieval floor length dress, in a deep blood red, with a hole in the back for her tail. Then She twisted her hair up in an elegant knot on her head, being careful of her cat ears. Then She transfigured a spare piece of thread into a choker and earrings to match her dress. Suddenly there was a knock at the door she opened it, and there stood Durza. When he caught sight of her, He stopped dead. "Wow, You look enchanting." said Durza. "Thank you" said Hermione. Then Hermione followed Durza to the throne room to see King Galbatorix and Queen Arya. When they arrived, Hermione saw two thrones, and in those thrones, sat the King and Queen. "My King and Queen." said Durza. "Let me introduce Miss Hermione, from the Wizarding World." "Pleased to meet you, Your Majesties." said Hermione. "The pleasure is ours, Miss Hermione." " Please don't think me rude, but are you not human?" asked the Queen. "I suppose I'm not anymore." said Hermione. "There was a potions mishap." "The tainted ingredient added, which made the potion bring me here, Also changed my genetic makeup." "This is how I will look from now on. "In my world, people like me are called Nekos, Which means cat-people." Oh please forgive me." said the Queen "I didn't mean to upset you. Let's talk of something else." Just then a servant dressed in livery, Came and quietly spoke to the Queen. The Queen suddenly said. "Durza will you escort Miss Hermione to the dining hall, Dinner is about to be served." Durza turned to Hermione, "My lady." He said offering his arm. Hermione smiled and They made their way to the dining room.

**Hi it's me, I hope you liked it. I guess Hermione is a part cat, part human forever. What a bummer. Please read and review, and I'll update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brilliant Teenage Witch in Alegasia

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters T-T They belong to JK Rowling and Christopher Poalini. I made Harry know his Godmother, and Dumbledore has Harry adopted by Lily and James, so he could be safe. OOC Durza and OOC Galbatorix. Pairings will be Hermione/Durza, Galbatorix/Arya and Snape/female Sirius. Harry/Ginny Ron/Lavender Sorry that this chapter was so late I was doing Mudd volleyball, and a wheelchair sports camp. Read important A/n at the end of this chapter.  
**

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron found Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, in Snape's classroom. Professor Dumbledore was getting a report from Professor Snape about what he had found out about the Chamber of Secrets, from his contacts in the wizarding world.

When Harry and Ron burst in without knocking and started talking at the same time. "Potter" snapped Snape" "Have you got no manners?" "Can't you see we're busy." "Were you raised in a ditch?" "How extraordinarly like your Godmother you are, Bursting in where you don't belong." ' Even though I love her.' Thought Professor Snape. "SHUT THE HELL UP" snapped Harry. "Harry James Potter, show respect for your teacher please." admonished Dumbledore. "No professor you need to listen." "Hermione ,Ron and I were trying to make polyjuice potion to find out the heir of Slytherin". "I know we shouldn't have done it and I fully accept the consequences of my actions". "Anyway, something happened to Hermione when we made the potion". "When we drank the potion, Hermione glowed for a minute and then vanished." said Harry.

"You probably made it wrong." sneered Professor Snape. "Did you by any chance taint an ingredient?" "Well' said Ron, "I accidentally dropped the Gillyweed in the toilet."** (A/n: I know Gillyweed is not in the polyjuice potion, But this is an AU story)** "Well there you are." snapped Snape, "You sent your classmate to another dimension with no way back you imbeciles." "Potter, you're arrogant just like your father." Harry smirked, Then said. "That's rich considering Professor Dumbledore is my father." " How did you find out." gasped Dumbledore. "I heard you talking to Professor McGonagall the other night." said Harry.** ( A/n Minerva McGonagall is Harry's mother!).** And let me say I'm glad you are my parents and I love you.

"By the way." "Who is my Godfather?" "Severus Snape." "And Sirius is your Godmother." Said Dumbledore. "WHAT." yelled Ron. "You have the greasy slimy Bat as a godfather." "That's not right mate." "He is a Death Eater." "Wait a minute Sirius is a girl?" Interrupted, Harry. "Yes" snapped Snape. "She wears a temporary glamour, that only lasts ten hours. She wears it so everyone, including the Dark Lord doesn't find out." "Outside our family and the Hogwarts Staff. Only the Marauders knew Sirius was a girl." said Professor Dumbledore. "And that's my wife your talking about." Snapped Professor Snape. Ron almost fainted. "Snape is married?" Asked Ron, Looking green aound the gills. " Oh well" said Professor Dumbledore, " I must say I'm glad the secret is out, I guess I can take this amulet off now." Dumbledore took a necklace off, that Harry didn't even know he had on. Harry suddenly grew taller, and his hair gained white stripes, Just like his father's hair color, and He had both his parents eyes. One became blue and the other deep green. When the transformation was done Harry looked like a mixture of Dumbledore and McGonagall. "You told me He died, Albus." Gasped Professor Snape. "No he didn't. I said that, so Voldemort wouldn't use him to get to me." said Professor Dumbledore.

"What is my real name?" asked Harry. "We named you, Moonstar Griffin Dumbledore." said Professor Dumbledore. "Welcome home son." Harry ran to his father and started to cry, and said "I love You Dad." Ron was gobsmacked and said, " Wow didn't see that one coming." Then He and Snape passed out on the floor. Then Dumbledore said. "Let's have some tea. We have a lot to talk about. "Ok Dad" said Harry.

**( A/n Dun Dun Dun. H****ope you liked it please read and review. Also I'm going on a trip to Colorado next week and I won't be back until June 23rd, Sorry will have one more update before I go and after I get back. Thank you for being patient, Love you guys. Ps. Sorry the chapter is so short)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Do not own blah blah blah, Sorry I've been so busy. My cousin is about to come into town, and my birthday's coming up. With all that going on, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. Here it is, Chapter 3 enjoy.**

Back at Galbatorix's castle, Hermione was having dinner with Durza, The King and The Queen. She was unsure at first, But they tried to made her feel welcome, and she found that Durza and the King treated each other like brothers, and teased each other about things. So she relaxed and began to enjoy herself. She laughed when Durza was teasing Galbatorix about having a black dragon. " Its dreary", stated Durza. "People are going to think you've gone Emo." **(A/n) (No offence to emos, You guys are cool.)** Suddenly Galbatorix grabbed Durza in a headlock and gave him a noogie. " I'll show you emo." He said "Let me up." yelled Durza. "

" Not until you say Uncle." said Galbatorix. "Never!" said Durza, Throwing Galbatorix off of him, Then tackling him. "Now who has to say Uncle."Durza panted, from on top of a facedown, Galbatorix. Then Galbatorix tried to wrestle Durza off of him. The Queen, who had asked Hermione to call her Arya, rolled her eyes at the two mens antics. Hermione couldn't help laughing. Then she started to meow, While she was laughing, Which made her laugh harder. Durza looked up and smiled. " It's good to see you happy, You looked depressed when you woke up earlier." "She was depressed because she had to look at your ugly mug" taunted Galbatorix with a mouth full of rushes and food. Durza tackled him again and they resumed wrestleing on the floor. Hermione fell asleep listening to the various thuds and curses.

**Page Break**

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry woke up smiling the next morning, He began to get ready for the day. It was Saturday, So there were no classes. He planned to visit his mom, in her classroom, now that the secret was out. Harry knocked on Professor McGonagall's door, She opened the door. McGonagall gasped, when she saw it was him. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" "And what have you done to yourself this time?" " Call me Moonstar mom" Harry said. McGonagall hugged him, Then She started to cry."My baby boy how I've missed you." She said. "I've missed you too mom, and I love you very much." said Moonstar. "Oh I will never forgive myself for giving you up for adoption Moonstar." "I should have fought harder for you, and it's my fault you ended up with the Dursleys." "Can you ever forgive me Moonstar?" " I forgive you Mom said Moonstar. "Please don't cry Mom I'm alright." "I am alive and you have me back now, So no hard feelings. "Thank you Moonstar" said McGonagall. Then she said,

"Well let's go see your Aunt Poppy, I know the Dursleys didn't take care of you very well and I want to know what kind injustices, have been done to you." When Harry and McGonagall arrived at the hospital wing Poppy gasped, "Moonstar! is that you" "How-?" "Aunt Poppy guess what, Dumbledore removed my amulet and I'm myself again." said Moonstar. **(A/n I will start calling Harry, Moonstar from now on).** Poppy started crying. Then She said. " It's good to see you Moonstar, I haven't seen you since you were born, in this very hospital wing in fact." Then Poppy started the exam. When Poppy waved her wand over Moonstar, a glowing list started to write its self out of the air around them. When she and McGonagall saw the results they were shaking with suppressed rage at what the Dursleys had done. " You are not going back there Moonstar" said McGonagall, "I won't allow it." " Also your father may be sleeping on the couch, when I'm through with him." "He should have never suggested that you be placed with the Dursleys." " You will also be living with us, in our quarters from now on." " Ok Thanks mom." said Moonstar.

**A/N Hope you guys like this chapter, I worked hard on it. Please continue to read and review my story.**


End file.
